A Letter to Dennis Creevey
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: "You'd never believe this place! It's fantastic, the entire place is just fantastic. The pictures move and talk, the Transfiguration teacher is secretly a cat, and we get to learn how to fly-on brooms, just like in the movies! Everyone here are decent blokes, nice and hard-working people, most of them."


A Letter to Dennis Creevey:

September 6th, 1992

Dear Dennis,

You'd never believe this place! It's fantastic, the entire place is just _fantastic_. The pictures move and talk, the Transfiguration teacher is secretly a _cat_, and we get to learn how to fly-on brooms, just like in the movies! Everyone here are decent blokes, nice and hard-working people, most of them. I've made some friends already in my House, mostly with this girl named Ginny. She's really nice, and her brother, Percy, always helps us find our way around when we're lost.

Trust me, you'd need a lot of help getting around this school; school? It's a _castle, _Dennis! A real, actual castle, like out of the picture books. All the staircases move, and there's even trip steps that you've got to look out for every now and then, but it doesn't take long to remember most of those things. You've got to watch out for the poltergeist, Peeves, though. He likes to mess with people, especially First Years, so it's a good idea to be on the look-out for him. Harry-a boy one year up from me-says that if you duck behind curtains, he won't notice you as often.

And the classes, oh the classes! I never thought there was a place you could learn all these wonderful things. There's a Potions class, (the teacher isn't the nicest, though) an Astronomy class, (you take it at night) a History class (taught by a real _ghost_). It's amazing, and I'm not sure I'll be able to get all the homework done, because I'll be too busy admiring all the little bits and parts of the castle. I've got plans to just stay up all night and memorize every single crack and paint chip; I want this to be ingrained into my head forever, in case it turns out Hogwarts was all a dream.

I worry about that, sometimes. That I'll just wake up back in my bunk back home, without any of my robes or mates. Just a regular old Muggle, and I just had a pleasant, funny little dream about a pleasant, funny little place called Hogwarts. But then I wake up in my bed here, and I get ready for Flying lessons or Herbology, and I think to myself _I couldn't have made this up myself_. And I know you're going to enjoy it just as much as I do right now, when you come. We can be Hogwarts's most bravest Gryffindors in the whole history of the school. You and me, side by side, learning magic.

Don't worry, I know you've got enough magic in you to get your letter. After all, you're _my _little brother, Dennis. Remember that-I'm Colin Creevey, wizard extraordinaire, and you are my brother. You can tell all the kids at school to stuff _that _in their dad's pipe and smoke it, because they'll never get to do all the amazing things we'll get to do, together. They'll be so jealous when _we _can levitate toads or turn our ears green.

I can't wait to see you again, Dennis. It's only been six days, but it feels like forever since I waved good-bye at the train station. I hope you're doing well and no one's giving you a hard time, because I am more than willing to turn them into a chicken when I come back-just say the word, and I'll do it. (Not really. Ginny says we're not allowed to do magic at home, or in front of Muggles; she says I'll get in trouble if I do. So, would you settle for a good old fashioned punch to the nose?) It's weird, being here without you. I've spent nine years of my life just being your older brother, and I keep wanting to sit down to write you _another _letter about Hogwarts.

Tell Mum and Dad I said hi, and I love them both very much. Also, tell Alice that I _really _miss her oatmeal cookies; see if you can get her to bake up some for me, and send it. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you, and I hope you're safe. Until next time, Dennis-

See you for the hols,

Colin (Your brother)


End file.
